


you've got a friend in me

by myriadus



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bareback, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadus/pseuds/myriadus
Summary: For whatever reason, James is really into watching people fuck Aleks, and Aleks is pretty into that, too. Brett obliges, because hey, that's what friends are for.





	you've got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> one time my wife texted me "is it Wrong to want brett to consensually cuck james" and i haven't been the same since. rooster teeth has turned me into a fucking meme.
> 
> anyway, sorry mom.
> 
>  **edit:** [i made a tumblr](http://myriadus.tumblr.com), hopefully i'll write more of this smutty bullshit

James can barely hear Brett’s voice, but he can see the effect it has on Aleks and that’s what fucking kills him.

“You want James to keep watching?” Brett’s voice is low, dangerous, spoken almost like an afterthought as he murmurs into Aleks’s ear, lips brushing along the lobe and making both younger men shiver. Aleks nods, and the flush across his nose is so rosy against the paleness of his skin. He doesn’t look away from James, dark eyes hazy and tears clinging to his eyelashes. 

James gets to stare at Aleks, legs spread over Brett’s thighs and arms trying pitifully to figure out where they’re supposed to go, but that’s all. Just gets to stare. Can’t even take his own fuckin’ dick out of his pants, but right now he can’t be bothered to care— he’s more focused on staring. Tanned fingers are pulling at Aleks’s nipples, gently, playfully, and the contrast of colors between their skin tones is obscene.

Fuck. James wants to touch him so bad, but he’s not allowed. He leans forward in the chair, lips parting as he stares hungrily at where Brett’s hands cup Aleks, cup at his chest and roll his nipples until Aleks is shuddering and panting, eyes fluttering closed as he arches back and exposes the pretty white line of his throat over Brett’s shoulder. James shifts his attention, watches where all the muscles jump in Aleks’s belly, where his cock is red and dripping.

Jesus fuckin’ Christ. 

They do this fucked up shit, it works for them, but right now James can feel the spike of real jealousy again, watches how Brett does all the things to Aleks that _he_ wants to do, and Brett _knows_ that it’s what James wants to do and he knows there’s nothing James can do about it, not unless someone genuinely wants to stop. He can see the wicked little grin on Brett’s face as they make eye contact while Brett presses a delicate kiss under Aleks’s ear and breathes hard against the thin skin there. 

Aleks shudders with a soft little moan as Brett speaks again.

“That’s what you want, right, sweetheart? You want me to fuck you, right, while you look all pretty for James?” It’s shocking how Brett can make such a thing sound so promising, and James watches with a desperate pit of arousal in his stomach as one of Brett’s hands trails down, brushes through what little hair Aleks has between his legs and takes his dick in hand, jerks him slowly until it pushes another line of precome down the length of it. James knows how sensitive Aleks is there, because Aleks’s cock and James’s mouth are intimately acquainted, but _watching_ it.

And poor Aleks, fuck. He twitches, a full-body spasm as his arms almost flail again for a second before they dart up, fingers trying to find Brett’s hair. He’s on display, body curling in so that James can have the full view at last, where Brett moves his fingers down slowly, past Aleks’s balls, down to where he must be shining and wet if that smell of sex in the room is anything to go by. James can see Brett’s fingers catching on his entrance before rubbing away again. Aleks moans weakly, eyebrows coming together like he’s in pain, and Brett chuckles softly. 

“Use your words, Aleks. Tell me what you want.”

It’s a powerplay; Aleks’s eyes open into slits as he looks over at James again, and James wishes he were up close and personal, wishes he could see how Aleks’s eyes have darkened, wishes he could see how wet and pretty his tears are against his flushed skin. Aleks doesn’t really cry during sex, but he knows that Brett’s patient, can work anyone for _hours_ and that’s what he’s doing now. James wonders hazily if he’d eaten Aleks out before they called him upstairs, or if he made Aleks touch himself, maybe they did both—he doesn’t fuckin’ _know,_ and that’s what’s getting to him. They all know that. James doesn’t fucking know what they did and he probably won’t until long after this is all done. 

Aleks groans, turns his head to hide his face against Brett’s cheek.

“I want,” he starts weakly, and then gasps when Brett rubs a little harder, a little faster, “f-fuck, fuckfuckfuck, Brett, I want— you. Please.” 

It’s not a complete sentence, not really, and James wonders if Brett’s feeling particularly mean today. James can see where Brett’s pursed his lips thoughtfully, like he’s considering the answer as he plays idly with Aleks’s entrance. It’s like a second thought, the pleasure he’s causing Aleks, like it’s a fuckin’— like some kind of fuckin’ fidget toy or some shit, mildly rubbing Aleks off until James can see the wetness of lube glistening against Brett’s fingers.

“Okay,” Brett finally says, draws it out a little as if asking a question, and James watches as Brett slowly, slowly slips the tip of his middle finger in. “That’s a good start, probably, but I think you’re gonna need to be more specific than that.” 

Aleks whines, a bratty little noise, and James almost huffs out a laugh when he sees him trying to bear down onto Brett’s hand. Brett’s other hand clutches almost warningly, pinches a nipple in a way that makes Aleks huff and shake again and makes Brett move the tip of his finger slowly inside and out. It’s teasing and gentle, nothing that’s going to give Aleks any kind of relief, and James almost groans out loud. He wants to just faceplant right between Aleks’s legs and go to town on him until he screams. His dick’s straining against the inseam of his jeans and there’s not a goddamn thing he can do about it save for lean forward and watch Brett fuck Aleks insane. 

Which, well, that doesn’t look like it’s going to happen anytime soon if Aleks doesn’t behave. His track record isn't great with that kind of thing, and Brett’s hand stills after another sharp whimper. This time, though, he stops his motions with his fingertip pressed inside, and James gets to watch Aleks’s knees twitch wildly as he’s caught between wanting to squeeze his legs closed and trying to keep himself open. 

“Aleks,” Brett says patiently, and James watches the dual motion: one thumb flicking at a nipple while his other hand has a finger idly inside Aleks’s hole. Aleks sounds like he’s close to dying at that, but James watches as he forces his eyes open and listens while Brett speaks. “I told you once already. You have to be more specific.” 

The way that Brett’s staring at James while he speaks has his blood boiling. _This is yours,_ it says. _This is yours and I’m doing whatever I want with him, and you can’t do anything about it._

“I think I’m being pretty generous,” Brett continues lightly, though he never stops the motions of his fingers. “So I’ll let you choose.” He presses his nose back against Aleks’s ear, speaks calmly, and if James couldn’t goddamn _see_ Brett’s dick (and it’s fucking him up, how easy it would be for Brett to just slide in and he _doesn’t,_ the control is admirable and it makes James _seethe,_ how could anyone resist fucking Aleks—) then he wouldn’t even know how turned on he was. “You want my dick, sweetheart? Or do you want me to fingerfuck you in front of your boyfriend ‘til you come?” 

Neither possibility has its cons. James can barely fucking think at this point.

“I want,” Aleks tries, chest heaving, James thinks he must be twitching desperately against Brett’s fingers, “I want— fuck, Brett, I don’t, I don’t know—”

“It’s a simple question,” Brett replies, almost shrugging. He’s so blase, and it’s part of the act, and James hates every moment of it. How is Brett even able to think with Aleks naked and sex-drunk on his lap, how does Aleks not incur the sort of passion that makes a person want to wrap themselves up in him and never let go? “I’m going to ask you just one more time. Do you want James to watch me fuck you, or do you want James to watch you come just from my fingers?” There’s a wicked grin on his face. “Either way, you get to show us both what a slut you are. I know you’re into that, right?” 

“Fuck,” Aleks whines, at the same moment that James breaks a cardinal rule and whispers, “ _shit._ ” 

Brett gives him a _look_ and James clamps his mouth shut, teeth grinding down. Three strikes and he’s out, and James knows it, and there’s a moment of stillness in the room before Brett says, in his normal voice, quiet and concerned, “color?” 

“Green,” Aleks rasps weakly, and James nods. 

“Green.” 

Brett nods and then he’s back to business, eyes sharp and focused. James watches the slide of his finger as he presses it in all the way, as Aleks’s mouth stretches wide and he gasps. Brett’s started up the gentle thrusting again, and even from his chair against the wall, James can see how Aleks clenches tight around it. 

“I want— I want you to fuck me,” Aleks says in a rush, like he’s embarrassed by it, like he’s being pushed into an answer, and Brett’s returning smile is pleased. 

“Of course, honey,” he says, and that tone makes James grit his teeth. “Of course I’ll fuck you.” 

Aleks groans, his eyebrows turned down like he’s in pain but he’s still gently pushing his hips against Brett’s finger and James knows that’s just how Aleks is, just how he looks when he’s enjoying himself. Aleks would call red if he wasn’t into this, if the embarrassment didn’t just get him even harder, and James feels confident in that if nothing else. Maybe in Colorado he would’ve felt different, but now’s not the time for that speculation. 

Brett’s dick is already wet from the combination of pre-come and the lube from earlier, and as Brett takes his hand away James watches with fascination as Aleks shifts, positions himself like they’ve done this before. James knows the feeling of it, and Brett’s a goddamn American hero for not even flinching. He only takes his wet fingers and presses them to Aleks’s lips, lets them part so that he can drag the lower one down just so. James watches Aleks moving his skinny hips, stares at the little bump of his soft belly where fat still stubbornly clings.

“You want it so bad,” Brett muses thoughtfully, and James can see how he’s adjusting. “So needy for it, Aleks. Doesn’t James fuck you enough? Why are you so horny?” 

Only Brett could take lines straight out of a porno and make James feel like he’s going to die from acute dick explosion. Holy shit. If James wanted to take a good long look at himself again maybe he could figure out why Aleks shaking his head and staring at James, _no,_ why that gets him so fucking ready to go. He wants to prove them both wrong. 

It’s fucking sensual, the way that Brett wraps one muscled arm around Aleks’s chest and just lifts him, other hand wrapped around his own dick to steady it. There’s a second or two where he just rubs the head against where Aleks is hot and wet and needy, just runs it back and forth until Aleks says _please_ in such a desperate tone that James wonders if Brett’s going to ask for colors again.

But he doesn’t. He hums gently and then finally presses in. Aleks’s ass takes him easily, spreading wide around the width of Brett’s cock as Aleks’s breath catches in his throat. He sinks all the way down, Brett’s arm still wrapped tightly around him, and when he’s stuffed full he can only gasp. Each breath is desperate, chest heaving with it, and James’s mouth drops open again as he chokes down a groan. Aleks looks good like this, impaled and arms grasping at Brett’s hair like he doesn’t know what else to do. James can only watch as Brett bites down gently on the soft skin between shoulder and neck, not even acknowledging James anymore as he starts to fuck Aleks slowly, sliding his dick in and out with ease. 

“Your ass is really tight, you know,” Brett says against Aleks’s skin, and there’s laughter in there somewhere. “Doesn’t James _ever_ fuck you, Aleks? Is that why you’re here? So desperate for cock that you’ll take it wherever you can get because your boyfriend… what? He’s not big enough for you?” He starts to move Aleks a little faster, until the slap of skin against skin gets past the roar of blood in James’s ears. “Or he doesn’t eat you out? Suck you off? Just can’t fuck you like I can?” 

Aleks whines, loud and needy; he hates being treated like shit but James knows it turns him on, knows that it’s just making him hotter. The rage in James’s stomach is boiling, because he knows none of what Brett’s saying is true but he can’t _say_ that, and he wonders what other things Brett says when James isn’t around, wonders how panicked and desperate for it Aleks gets as he’s fucked raw. 

It takes them both by surprise when Brett shifts and then shoves Aleks down by his head onto his knees, chest pressed against the comforter; James can see the contrast of how his fingers card through the platinum blond of Aleks’s hair. But it gives their fucking a new angle and Aleks makes another sound like he’s dying, caught between a howl and a wail as Brett fucks him hard enough to make the bed squeak. Brett’s pressing his head into the bed and fucking him hard now, but James can only hear it, he can’t _see_ it, can’t see Brett’s dick as it spreads Aleks wide. It’s all sound mixed with the visual of Aleks being shoved rhythmically into the bed, over and over again. 

James is probably going to die. 

Through it all Brett is speaking calmly, though his tone wavers as he nears orgasm. James can hear it. 

“That’s what you need, right, Aleks? Need a nice hard fuck, need someone to get you off? Do you sit there all day at the office wishing I’d bend you over one of the tables, maybe you get yourself off in the bathroom? Is that why you’re always so touchy-feely?” Brett’s voice finally tenses, and now James can see the way his eyes clench shut as he starts to fuck Aleks in long strokes, one hand leaving bruises on Aleks’s pale waist, the other still pressing his face into the bed. “I bet you do, right? Bet James would _never_ fuck you like this, like the little whore you want to be. Right?” 

It’s the scrabble of Aleks’s nails against the comforter that does James in. He nearly lurches forward, just barely stops himself as Aleks cries out like he’s about to come, a sound of fitful need that James would recognize anywhere. They’ve talked about that word and James _knows_ what it does to Aleks, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. 

Above Aleks, Brett finally groans and his chin drops to his chest as he presses in hard and comes, the sound of it ringing in James’s ears as he stares at the figure on the bed. Aleks is practically clawing at the sheets and writhing, but he hasn’t gotten there yet, his mouth wide and gasps wet against the sheets. He’s gorgeous and he’s dirty, filthy — James knows that come is dripping out of his ass and down his thighs while Brett gathers himself, twitching and breathing hard. 

James owes Brett a million drinks, probably, because his dick’s never been harder before in his entire life and he doesn’t even know _why._ He just watches, twitching hard, as Brett slowly pulls out and then leans forward, whispers something into Aleks’s ear. Whatever it is makes Aleks nod, and then Brett gives him an almost gentle kiss on the top of his head. 

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Brett says, stretching, back in the role again. “You can get yourself off, right?” 

Aleks moans into the sheets. It’s not like Brett to leave Aleks hanging at all, and James knows that code. He knows it means that when Brett leaves the room James can do whatever the goddamn hell he wants and at this point, James has an exact idea. 

Brett just flaps his hand in James’s direction, as if he’s barely there, and if James was able to tear his eyes away from Aleks’s prone body on the bed he’d probably break his own character and shoot him both an angry and grateful stare, but god. God he can only look at Aleks, nothing else in the world matters, and when the bedroom door shuts he pounces. 

“Aleks,” he growls, already tearing his shirt off, already fumbling with his jeans to shove them down around his knees. “ _Aleks,_ fuck dude, holy fuck, _Jesus_ —” 

Aleks moves as James wants him, and James wants him on his fucking back, moves him so that he can spread him out on the bed. There’s so much come between his legs, precome smeared across his stomach, and Aleks is still shaking with need, and fuck. _Fuck._ Just the knowledge that he’s sloppy seconds, he’s always sloppy seconds, that Aleks is full of Brett’s come and he’s still loose from Brett’s cock, Jesus fucking H. Christ. 

There’s the musky taste of cock on Aleks’s tongue too, when James furiously starts to kiss him, and the knowledge that he blew Brett before James ever stepped foot in the bedroom spurs him on. His cock’s never been this hard and he shoves in without a second thought, presses his dick into Aleks’s ass so hard that it jolts him up the bed and rips another cry out of his chest. The wet sound of it had made James balk the first time, made him tuck his tail between his legs and run, but now it just fucking turns him on. Aleks used and reaching for him anyway, Aleks getting fucked by someone else while James fucking _watches._

God he’s into some sick shit, and he doesn’t care anymore. 

“James—” Aleks chokes on it, and his fingers claw at the tie in James’s hair until it comes free, until he can lace through the thick black curls and tug. James fucks him like he wants to ruin him, pumps his hips furiously, bites down hard on the line of Aleks’s throat, kisses him like he wants to die. Aleks kisses him back when he’s not crying out on the upthrust of every shove, and there are more tears glittering on his eyelashes, his cheeks are flushed, the sound of their fucking so loud between the two of them that James wonders if Brett can hear them in the shower. 

"Touch yourself," James says in a low voice against Aleks's mouth as they move together, as Aleks hooks a leg around his waist and almost growls at him. "Lemme hear you get yourself off, babe, come on, come on, Aleksandr, come on..." 

Bless Aleks, he's a champ. One hand finally wrenches itself free of James's mess of hair to squeeze between the two of them to jerk himself off, and the motion of it makes James groan again, makes him kiss him harder knowing that Aleks is fucking his own fist while James is splitting him open. They're sweaty and moving against each other and it's never been hotter in James's entire life, probably. He's done. End him. This is where Heaven is, pressed tight against Aleks and the scent of sex thick in the air. 

“Oh fuck,” Aleks gasps suddenly, and James keeps fucking him as he comes, as every muscle freezes and Aleks sobs once, pulling so hard at James’s hair that he wonders if it’ll rip right out. He can feel it against his own stomach, wet as their skin slides together with each thrust. The pulse of Aleks’s ass around him sends him over the edge, too, and James comes with white burning beneath his eyelids, breathing against Aleks’s scorching hot cheek. It’s like a burn between his legs, a wave of heat and wanting and James can only struggle through it until it slowly fades into gentle pulses and twitches.

The aftermath of it all is strange. They both lay there, panting and twitching, James’s cock spurting out the last few strings of come deep inside before James is kissing Aleks all over his stupid dumb face, cupping his cheeks hard enough that they bunch up and Aleks is groaning angrily at him. 

“God, you’re so stupidly fucking hot, I hate you,” James tells him angrily, kisses him right on the tip of his nose before looking into his eyes, rubs a tear away with his thumb. “You okay?” 

“I don’t—” Aleks wrinkles his nose and sighs, head thumping back on the bed as he slowly goes lax. “I don’t even wanna… wanna fucking see what my fuckin’ ass looks like, dude. It already feels so gross. God.” 

If James weren’t still pressed deep inside he’d probably make more of a spectacle of it, but as it is he wiggles his hips a little bit to hear Aleks gasp and then almost whimper. There’s more gross noises, and James makes a face while Aleks lifts his head and glares at him.

“Yeah, it’s… probably not good. Doesn’t sound good. Sounds gross, actually.” 

“I fuckin’ said that.” Aleks thunks his head back again and sighs. Pleased and sated, James crashes down on top of him and nuzzles into his jawline, kissing every so often while Aleks mumbles grumpily at him. 

“Are you decent?” Brett’s voice floats through the door, but neither of them have the energy to lift their heads. “I can only assume since no one’s screaming anymore that you’re either done or you’ve fucked yourselves to death. Either way, what a fucking relief.” 

“Fuck you,” James says loudly, feeling Aleks grin against him. 

“That’s not on the agenda today, my friend,” Brett says easily, bumping the door open with his ass, wearing sweatpants and a tank. His hair’s still damp and he’s got what look like wet rags in one hand and two water bottles in the other, and James now owes Brett a million and one drinks next time they go out. They both watch as Brett sits down on the edge of the bed and puts the water bottles on the bedside table, then presses the rags against James’s face. “Here. Wipe yourselves off before you start to smell.” 

“You smell,” James mumbles, despite clear evidence to the contrary, and finally starts to pull out. Predictably, there’s a gush of come when he does, seeping onto the bed, and Aleks twitches underneath him. “Ewwww.”

Brett makes an irritated noise that sounds very much like, _now I have to do the laundry, you weird kinky pricks._

__

__

“You did that, too.” Aleks sounds sleepy, annoyed, and also pleased at the same time. It’s a rare talent of his. “Fuck you.”

“Fuck you,” James says again, and lets Brett take one of the rags out of his hand so they can start wiping Aleks off together, before James moves between his own legs. It’s a damn mess, and they’re going to need a shower, but when he looks up again Aleks has dozed off. Didn’t even get a damn drink in, the fuck. 

Brett chuckles and cracks the seal on one of the waters.

“I still can’t believe you two dragged me into this,” he mutters against the lip of the bottle before taking a swig, and when he hands it to James, he takes it without protest. The water’s refreshing, and James nearly lets it dribble out the side of his mouth as he replies. 

“Yeah, well, you don’t seem to have any fuckin’ complaints.” 

“No. No, I guess I don’t.” 

And that’s about all Brett has to say about it, because after that he gets to watch as James upends the rest of the bottle onto Aleks’s face, and it’s chaos from that point on.


End file.
